


We Should Fix That

by xfandomwritingsx



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: You give Owen a gift.Christmas Prompt: Stockings
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 12





	We Should Fix That

Owen is doing some maintenance on his bike when you pull up to his place. You swear that’s all he does in his spare time. If he’s not with his raptors or trying to get out of meetings, he’s working on his bike. He sees you approach, large box in your arms, and uses a rag to dry his grease smeared face.

“What’s that?” He nods to the box.

“A gift for you,” you tell him, unable to keep the smile off your face. “Just because we’re on a tropical island, doesn’t mean there’s no room for Christmas spirit.” He squints at you, but stands curiously to see what you have up your sleeve.

“I don’t decorate for Christmas,” he says skeptically. It doesn’t deter your cheer.

“And that’s why these will be kept at my place and given to you on Christmas. I just couldn’t wait to show you.” You thrust the box forward, encouraging him to open it. He hesitates, still looking at you like you may be a little crazy. “Oh come on!” You shake the box a little until he sighs and reaches out.

He opens the cardboard flaps you had folded shut and peers inside. His skepticism is replaced with a warm smile as he pulls out a simple red stocking with his name knitted onto the rim. He runs his fingers over it and gives you a look that silently says _you shouldn’t have_.

“No one should be without a stocking on Christmas,” you tell him and nudge the box, encouraging him to look inside again. This time he notices the second stocking he hadn’t seen the first time and can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, hell,” he teases, pulling the colorful stocking out and admiring the name on it. _Blue._ “Guess you can’t forget her, can you?”

“She deserves raptor-safe treats on Christmas too.” He sets both back in the box and fold the flaps back shut not quite as nicely as you did.

“So you’re just going to hang those in your place?” He smirks. “Your boyfriend might get the wrong idea with another guy’s name hanging on your mantle.” You roll your eyes at him.

“For the last time, Owen, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“You know,” He bites his lip and pulls the rag off his shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about that.” He turns away from you and starts to walk back to his bike. Your interest piqued, you set your box down on the ground and follow him. “We should fix that,” he tells you.

“Fix what?” you ask, not quite sure where he’s going with this.

“That you don’t have a boyfriend.” You scoff at him and cross your arms over your chest.

“I don’t need or want a boyfriend, thank you very much.” He sits back down on his overturned cooler he’s using for a stool and starts tuning his bike again.

“Oh, come on,” he mocks and purses his face. “Let me take you out.” That stops you. He’s tried to hook you up with almost every available guy on the island, but never once has he shown interest in you himself. At least… you don’t think he has.

“You’re… asking me out?” He seems oblivious to the way this shocks you.

“Yeah,” he says as though it’s the most casual thing and doesn’t even look up at you. “I’ll even take you somewhere off-island.” Your bafflement only grows.

“You don’t even _like_ me some days and you’re asking me out?” He always called you too chipper and cringed when you spoke to him before he’d had his third cup of coffee. When you first met, he had desperately tried to avoid you. Sure, now you’re friends, but that took a lot of work. He finally looks at you from the corner of his eye.

“You grew on me,” he admits in a much softer, genuine tone. The honesty in his voice, the clear recognition that he’s not just teasing you sends your heartbeat skipping. The small crush you’ve pushed down and hid over the years is starting sneak back up. “Is the silence your way of rejecting me?”

“No!” You shake your head and flush at how loud you were. “Not at all.”

“Is that a yes then?” He twists a wrench and wipes his face with the rag again.

“Yes. I think I’d like that,” you admit shyly. He doesn’t say anything more, but there’s a wide smile on his face. “I need to get back.” You throw your thumb over your shoulder at your car. Technically you’re still on the clock right now.

“We’ll set it up soon,” he promises. You can’t keep the giddy smile off your face as you start to walk away. You pause for a moment as teasingly ask “It was the stocking that did it, wasn’t it?” He chuckles.

“I did not ask you out because you got me a stocking. Didn’t hurt any though.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know, I'm doing a Christmas Prompt list. One prompt for a different character each day in December.  
> You can find said list here: https://xfandomwritingsx.tumblr.com/post/635261161214984193/ashleys-2020-december-prompts
> 
> As always, if you’re really feeling generous, buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/writerashley  
> Keep up with my progress on Instagram! https://www.instagram.com/thatfandomwriter/


End file.
